I don't want to go to Hetalia Academy! Said Me Only
by Nemi Mercer
Summary: Why would I be chosen to go to this academy? Isn't it for girls who just want to be surrounded by hot guys and have their OCs fall in love with canon characters? If so, then I'm going to hate this 'experience.' If not…well, then we'll see. It's a fifty-fifty situation that I'm stuck in, and my negative conscious is usually correct, unfortunately for me. Rated 'T' for language.


**Sorry for deleting my previous story. I had no inspiration for it…so here's another one-/shot**

**But seriously, I'll do my best to upload at least every other week.**

* * *

I was surfing the internet on my computer, catching my breath after practicing the Hare Hare Yukai 6 times in a row. Why? Because I'm 80 pounds overweight, so I might as well exercise while being on the computer.

"Hey, Arina?" my 7-year-old sister asks, making me jump in my chair. I turn my head slowly.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" She runs down the hallway.

"Wait!" I run after her until she stops.

"What-" I squish her cheeks.

"Say 'I am a guppy.'" I ordered.

"I am a gwuppie." She said through her squished cheeks.

"And guppies do not smile."

"N' gwuppies do not smile."

"But I do."

"Bwut I do."

"Eeeee."

"Eeeee."

You see, my sister is adorable. Everybody says she is, so I usually squish her cheeks. And no, it's not weird. They are very squishable.

"Go on and eat the cookie." I said. She went to the kitchen to get her cookie.

I went back to my and received an application. It read:

_Welcome, you have been chosen to be apart of Hetalia Aca-_

Rejection, I clicked. Oh why, would you do that, Ari? The teachers at that school are so hot and-

Laugh Out Lou-NO.

It's disgusting, at least to me, to love a person who is like 10 years older than me except if they're like your family member. And most of the people there are Mary Sues! I mean, Destiny Raven Prettibottom? What kind of name is that-

_Thank you for choosing Hetalia Academy!_

I face-desked my table.

"Oh god. How fucked am I?!" I asked no one.

_THUD!_

I turned to my window, which is where the noise came from…is…is that….Gilbird? Walking up to my window, I opened it to see that I was right.

"Oh no…" I gave Gilberd finger CPR.

"Breathe, little bird dude, breathe…" I almost came to tears, until his wings flapped and he stood up.

"Oh, thank goodness…" The bird handed me a packet and flew out my window.

Okay, well, that was weird…and I'm weird myself. I opened the paper before throwing it in my wastebin. I stomped all over the place to muffle my anger.

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!" I shouted.

After a silence, I calmed down. That paper was just so scary, I couldn't take it.

I walked to the wastebin to pick up the paper…it read:

_Welcome to Hetalia Academy! _(For now, I'll call it Mary Sue Aacdemy)

_You have been chosen to be apart of this experience, along with 2000 other students! Please fill out the application form and send it to address._

_A word from the principal:_

_Dear Student,_

_I welcome you to Hetalia Academy, a place of diversity. Ever since the-_

I crumbled it up and sighed. Does my MOM know about th-

"Ari!" she called

I guess she does…

I trudge downstairs and sigh.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked once I got to the kitchen.

"Why did I receive a paper say you have a scholarship to a place called Hetalia Academy?" she asked.

"I really don't know…AND A SCHOLARSHIP?!" I slapped myself in the face. This must be dream, this must be a dream, this must be a dream…My mom, however didn't agree.

"Well, you do get straight A's…now if only you could put that work into exercise…" I pouted.

"Well, regular teenagers are like, 'Maybe if I show my breasts, I'll get known for my personality.', but I am real and not perfect."

"However, you could get dia-"

"I know…but I won't, because I've been practicing…now about the letter?"

"Well, I want you to go."

"And I know you don't want me to-what?"

"I want you to go to a place that can extend your horizon and open your potential." She said, confidently. And if there's anything I know about my mom, it's that she's serious about this.

And I can't even believe it. Why would I be chosen to go to this academy? Isn't it for girls who just want to be surrounded by hot guys and have their OCs fall in love with canon characters? If so, then I'm going to hate this 'experience.' If not…well, then we'll see. It's a fifty-fifty situation that I'm stuck in, and my negative conscious is usually correct, unfortunately for me. What's worst is that I'll have to start packing, and just…where is this place?

"Mom, do you even know where it is?" I asked. She looked puzzled for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"We could always search it up!" she brought out her iPhone 4 (lucky mom) and searched it. She looked at me in a strange way when she found that…

England's magic was sprinkled on my ID, so I just read out my ID, and I'm there….

"That's technology, all right!" Mom exclaimed.

"More like Harry Potter…" I mumbled.

"You can't always be like this, Ari! Sometimes, you have to take a chance!" she said.

"…Fine. Okay. I'm good. I'll go to this stupid academy…"

* * *

**I understand this is a short chapter, but if it's too long, I'll loose inspiration in a heartbeat, sorry for that. But tell me what you think, and I've been bothered by my lack of paragraphs, any suggestions? And yes, the conversation was quick, but Ari knows that convincing her Mom is just useless. Review and tell me what you think! Is she Mary Sue or not? Should I put mor paragraphs? Am I rushing? Hey, you can even flame me! It'll just show how much I need to improve. **

**Bye bye, my Squishes!**

**~Nemi Mercer**


End file.
